In the field of orthopedic treatment of the long bones (e.g., femur, tibia, fibula, humerus, radius, ulna), there are a number of devices and treatments for breaks or other trauma. Among these, the uses of plate and screw systems for internal fixation of fractures is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,486 to Weaver shows a plate configured for attachment at an end of a long bone, with an end portion of the plate wrapping around the epiphysis of the bone. Such plates may be placed with one part alongside the long bone, straddling a break or other trauma, with screws inserted through the plate and into the bone on either side of the trauma. The bone is thus supported in a position that will allow healing, with stresses on the bone transferred via the screws to the plate.
Pediatric orthopaedic surgeons have been challenged for years when it comes to having implants for use in children or young adults (referred to herein as “pediatric” patients). Many have tried to modify small adult implants by various means, particularly plates for rigidly fixing fractures, osteotomies, etc. Such modifications are necessary to try to accommodate the variability in shape and size of the growing skeleton, even though they can potentially compromise the mechanical properties of the implant.